The Story of a Writer
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: There is a saying called “Life is a storybook with us as its elements”. That really defines the love story of a certain Mukahi Gakuto with the help of a certain Oshitari Yuushi. A MukahixOC longshot.


"**The Story of A Writer****"**

_{Finally! After taking 8 tests and passing all of them with a score of not higher than 9, I assumed that my OC is plain and realistic. Of course, she is still on the experimental and beta stage so, don__'__t be surprise if she turns out to be a Mary-sue. Seriously. Thanks to my beta-reader KE-chan/Yamashita Rie}_

_**Pairings: MukahixOC yes OC!!**_

**Summary: There is a saying called "Life is a storybook with us as its elements" That really defines the love story of a certain Mukahi Gakuto with the help of a certain Oshitari Yuushi. A MukahixOC long-shot.**

**Warnings: First attempt on a CanonxOC story. May include some swearing (on Mukahi and Shishido****'****s side).**

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, settings and name references (well, for the other schools) are not mine. The only thing I own is my OC, this Fanfic and this plot.**

* * *

The warm rays of the bright, morning sun engulfed a certain 3rd year Hyoutei Regular with a name of Mukahi Gakuto. Although, the students around him were pretty excited and jubilant, he really is not feeling the same. In fact, he is feeling the exact opposite if you were to ask him. He saw Ootori, trying to get away from his fan girls. He twitched and with that, a small frown made it's way to the 3rd year's face.

"Tch, why the hell is it so hot today?" Mukahi asked no one in particular and just sighed in defeat after hearing no response. Of course, his trusty partner-in-crime, Oshitari Yuushi, is nowhere to be found. The acrobat specialist shivered at the sudden thought of the blue-haired tensai. Well, who would not after he blackmailed _THE ATOBE KEIGO_? Well, speaking of him, where is he anyway?

"Must have been attacked by another hoard of fan girls… _again_." He suddenly thought as he shrugs the heavy feeling off. With that, he went in his classroom to start the day like any other one.

Classes had been a hell for him. Especially since his Literature teacher is giving them another one of those writing projects. In English. Damn…

"_So, are we clear about the project?" the teacher asked while the students replied '__yes!__'__ in unison._

"_Good. __Next week, you will be working in pairs. Dismissed." The teacher left the classroom while as Mukahi gawked._

"_Wait, PAIRED UP!?" he exclaimed as he twitched his right eye__ again. Oh, the pain he is dealing with._

"Kuso~! Why do we even need to be paired up!?" He cursed silently but loud enough for the teacher to hear his muttering.

"Well, Mukahi, since I'm pretty sure that with YOU alone, you can't accomplish anything, I'll make sure that you have a DECENT partner. So, you'll be paired up with Nakamura-san." She smiled sarcastically at Mukahi who has now a bewildered look in his face. Oh God, he really was hoping that he would NOT get some random Oshitari-fan. It's not that he is not popular, it's just that, the rest of his teammates sometimes over-shadowed him.

"Nakamura-san, please raise your hand." After she called out, a girl sitting by the window raised her hand. _'__So, that__'__s my partner? I hope that she doesn__'__t bombard me with damn questions__'_ Mukahi thought as he sighed, waiting for the worst to happen.

After the teacher discussed the project and it's mechanics, Mukahi couldn't help but gape at what he was hearing. Of course, being the kind teacher she is, she allowed the students to talk with each other for their plans of the project. The project you may ask? Well, it is…

"So, how the hell do you think we can manage to write a 15-chaptered novel in 3 months? I heard from Oshitari that most writers took 2 years just to make one damn chapter." Mukahi asked sarcastically. He knew that releasing his anger towards his project partner wasn't going to help anything. But, with the stress he has been feeling right now, there is no doubt that he can stay calm like his partner. Well, he thinks his partner is calm.

"Calm down Mukahi-san, nothing will be gained if you continued to pick on me." Nakamura replied as she sighed as well. No wonder she hates boys in this school. Everyone is just as spoiled, arrogant, and selfish as that king they all worship. Mukahi started to add in some rude comments about writing. Yes. Writing, Nakamura's hobby, life and passion. She refrained himself from strangling the third year as he continues to make her feel angry.

"Tch… stupid teacher… of all the damn projects it has to be _that_. Plus, the Nationals are coming up and we have to train to be the champions! But no! Here I am, stuck in a damn hell-hole with some girl who I don't even know." Mukahi exclaimed unintentionally at his partner who just looked at him with rage. She had been listening to his earlier comments and now, she was finally ready to crack.

"Listen here mister! You're not the only one who has been stressed out all this time! I'll have you know that it is also hard to study for the exams especially since _some_ people are under free scholarship, unlike you rich, arrogant, spoiled brats!" Nakamura finally cracked after the sudden exclamation. That left Mukahi silent and speechless until the teacher decided it was break time.

During their break time, the regulars noticed Mukahi's unresponsiveness. The rest of them just kept on staring at Oshitari saying something like 'Oi, talk to that guy' or something like that. Mukahi, sensing the looks they were giving him, quickly took his lunch, and went to another place to eat. He figured that he might say something stupid –again- to Atobe and he will give him large amount of laps later at practice and for now, he wasn't in a mood for running laps. While Mukahi was pre-occupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice Oshitari following him behind.

Mukahi went to the rooftop and of course, Oshitari followed. He was walking aimlessly around the rooftop when he mumbled to himself. "Tch, stupid weather, stupid teacher, stupid project, stupid girl—" Mukahi was cut off after tripping over some big rocks on the ground. "Oww my foot! Stupid goddamned rock! I mean, who puts rocks in a rooftop?" Mukahi cursed the rock when Oshitari finally decided to make his appearance.

"Well, maybe some people who likes to collect rocks?" Oshitari replied to Mukahi's stupid question. He knew it was a rhetorical question but he just wanted _some_ amusement.

"It was a rhetorical question damnit! Next thing you'll know, people will be thanking you for sarcastic remarks." Mukahi glared at Oshitari who decided to reply as well.

"Actually, they are doing that right now." Oshitari put up a smirk as he watched Mukahi fumed with anger, which later was replaced by an exasperated look.

"Look, what do you want Yuushi? I'm not really in a mood for your mind games." Mukahi sighed in defeat. At once, Oshitari's smirk faded into his usual poker face.

"Why don't you tell me what happened. Maybe, I can help you sort things out." Oshitari mentally smirked. He knew Mukahi had a bad habit of exaggerating his stories that sometimes amuses him. However, now was not the time to think of those trivial matters.

Soon after, Mukahi summarized half of the day's events, which surprisingly, were not exaggerated at all. Mukahi must be upset for him not to do his usual stuff.

"And so, that girl –whatshername- yelled at me, calling me an arrogant, spoiled brat. I mean, I know Atobe is all those things she mentioned but, WHY ME!? Besides, she's too full of herself thinking that she's the only one in this world with so many problems." Mukahi finally finished his story to Oshitari who couldn't help but release an amused smirk.

"For one thing Gakuto, most of the things you said had swears in them so it was rather hard to understand what you were talking about. Second, that girl you kept mentioning is probably the type who puts people into stereotypical boxes and labels them. Another thing, on your last statement, you were being a hypocrite there." Oshitari adjusted his glasses as he watched Mukahi's expression.

"Wait, why are you calling ME a hypocrite!? Isn't she the hypocrite? I mean, she said those things even though she knew that she isn't the only person who has problems!" Mukahi exclaimed making Oshitari flinch a little.

"Gakuto, didn't you say the same thing at her that caused her to make a comeback like that?" Oshitari sighed and continued, "Face it, you are the one who was wrong there. So, I suggest you stop having an ego as high as Atobe and apologize. Maybe at that, she wouldn't label us on a stereotypical box." Oshitari stood up and headed down to his next class leaving a bewildered Mukahi left alone to ponder some more.

* * *

Classes resumed like the usual. At tennis practice, his head cooled off a bit. With that, he realized that maybe he was being a hypocrite when he said that. Maybe he was being arrogant that time and he had to admit that his parents spoiled him. However, one thing is for sure…

"I am not THAT rich." Mukahi smiled at himself as he thought of him as Atobe, ordering Kabaji around. His mood enlightened after the talk with Oshitari. Maybe, he should thank him later for his advice. For now, he has to find –whatshername- and apologize. Where could she be now?

"Considering you told me about your project, she must be in the library." Oshitari suddenly spoke causing Mukahi to be startled.

"Oh… kay then, tell Atobe I left… Oh and Yuushi?" Mukahi turned back at Oshitari who raised one of his eyebrows. "Nothing, it's that… Uhh, you left your sauce at the rooftop." Mukahi made up a lame lie and excused himself. Oshitari smirked at his partner's comment.

"Your welcome Gakuto. It's just that, I had bread for lunch and I don't like to use much sauce." Oshitari responded to himself as he heads out of the clubroom.

Mukahi entered the library after a couple of minutes later. But seriously, 'Left your sauce?' of all the lame excuses he can come up with that's just at the bottom. He shrugged his thoughts off as he focuses more on finding –whatshername-.

Mukahi scanned the room ranging from seats to the bookshelves to the tables and finally, he saw her, facing behind him.

"Uh, yo! …Girl-san." Mukahi forgot her name. Plus, he didn't even know her.

"Oh, hey, finished being an arrogant-ass-hat?" Nakamura replied as she scanned the books lazily, appearing to be sleepy.

"Look, I just want to apologize on what I did –or said- earlier. I mean, I would be a hypocrite if I continued exclaiming something like that and be mad at the same time." Mukahi smiled sheepishly but heard no response from her except a small nod from behind.

"So, yeah, I think you get my point. So, should we get started—" Mukahi was interrupted by a slight snoring heard from Nakamura's chair. He peeped over to find a sleeping figure with her head on her palms and the other hand on one of the books. Mukahi snorted at this sight and called over the librarian to take her home since, she was a regular there, and it was lucky that their homes were near to each other. Besides, he has no idea where she lives nor does he even know her name. So, he took the liberty of picking up her books for her and her stuff. With that, Mukahi saw a piece of crumpled paper and decided to open it. He saw a URL and decided to check it out later on.

At home, Nakamura woke up and she thought how she got back. She suddenly remembered the events and blushed at the thought that Mukahi carried her home. However, her thoughts were changed when her mother called her for breakfast and told Nakamura the truth. She sighed as she opened her laptop and began to type furiously.

Meanwhile, Mukahi cursed himself for not asking the girl's name. They were going to be partners for three months and he didn't even know her name. With that, he mentally sighed and opened his computer. He grabbed the crumpled paper and began typing the URL at the address bar. He saw the contents of the site. It was a site for amateur writers and their published works. He browsed the site a couple more times until he got bored. He decided to close it until he saw a chat room. He entered it out of pure curiosity and saw two people chatting.

One of them had the penname "CrazyWriter" while the other was a guest. He found that this person, "CrazyWriter", had a good sense of humor. He decided to type and join in the conversation as well.

Although, he wasn't sure how did it happen but he was being lectured on how to make plots less clichéd and more entertaining. Before that, he remembered that he was being criticized by this "CrazyWriter" person whom he learned was a girl. Plus, wasn't she being a very mean jerk a while ago? Then now, Mukahi was listening to this person. Wow, he really must have been low. He cursed himself again and proceeded on with reading.

"And that's how to make plots less clichéd and more entertaining." She responded. Although, Mukahi isn't really that interested in writing or is very fond of being lectured, it was going to help them in their project. Besides, with her constant remarks at some examples, it became interesting and funny to Mukahi instead of a boring old lesson. Mukahi replied to her, "You know, we have this some sort of project were in we have to write a 15-chaptered novel within 3 months with a theme of something we like to do. Any suggestions, Crazy-sensei?" Mukahi laughed at the last part of his question as his screen lighted up with a reply "I told you don't call me that! DX" which made Mukahi laugh even more.

A couple more hours and it was nighttime. He added that person to his mail list and proceeded to bid her goodbye.

"Hope we talk again, Crazy-chan! I'm adding you to my friends. Bye ;D" he typed and finally, the screen replied with "Sure! I'm pretty sure tomorrow as well. Bye Kahi-kun! XD" with that Mukahi pondered _'__Now I__'__m Kahi-kun? What the Hell?__'_ and closed his computer to sleep.

The next day was pretty much the same. Meeting up with Crazy, playing a practice match with Oshitari, and sleeping. After that, it was school. It was that damned project again.

"Okay class, I'm giving you half of the period to work on your projects. Remember, you only have 3 months. Is that clear _Mukahi_? " The teacher shot Mukahi a look as everyone else met up with their partners.

"So, what's our theme?" Mukahi asked the girl whom he keeps forgetting to ask about her name.

"I don't know with you. As long as it's someone who likes writing since that's my hobby." Nakamura suggested and opened her notebook for notes.

"Since I like tennis, how about some writer who describes tennis in a different way?" Mukahi asked at Nakamura. Maybe those lessons with Crazy-chan paid off after all.

"Oh~! I like that. Let's do that." She nodded as she wrote the idea in her notebook.

"So, how should we start? Or better yet, how are we going to write that?" Mukahi sighed at his own words. Nakamura didn't listen at his question because she was too busy scribbling something in her notebook. After that, she asked Mukahi a question.

"How does this sounds, _'__Gripping the ball I had in my hand, I proceeded to throw it up in the air and served it towards a wall. Feeling the sudden impact, I quickly adjusted myself in a returning position. I moved my hand up and swing my racket, hitting the ball in the process. I felt my body shivered at the thought of the ball hitting the wall. After all, even with me losing all my strength, it was still fun as long as you keep enjoying it.__'_ As the opening?" Nakamura recited what she had written a few seconds ago at a now gapping Mukahi.

"Seriously? You just thought of that now? Wow, you're good." Mukahi looked at the notebook she was reading and gave an approved smile at her. That made her heart skip a beat and making her face form a small blush visible to no one. With that, the teacher called them all and proceeded on with the lessons. After that, classes presumed normally and soon enough, lunch came. Mukahi still forgot to get her name. Atobe was discussing something but Mukahi was reading and he wasn't paying any attention. Atobe noticed that and called him out.

"Ahhn~ Ore-sama demands Gakuto to listen to his speech. Right. This._ Instant_." Atobe called out to Mukahi which gained his attention.

"Seriously Gakuto, what are you reading?" Oshitari took a peek at the notebook Mukahi was reading while Shishido grabbed it.

"Oi! I was reading that you dumb-ass!" Mukahi yelled out at Shishido's sudden actions.

"Shut up ass-hat!" Shishido replied as hew skimmed the notebook and his eyes caught a few words which made him read it.

"Okay… What the hell Gakuto!? Are you turning into a writer or something?" Shishido exclaimed as he keeps on reading it until Atobe made Kabaji grab it and read it as well.

"I am amazed Gakuto. Who knew you had writing skills?" Atobe smirked at the content seeing as it was about tennis. Acrobatic Tennis that is.

"Please. It's not like he has any in the first place." Shishido snorted as Mukahi glared at him.

"It's not mine. It's… -whatshername-'s" Mukahi felt like an idiot since, he still doesn't know her name.

"Jesus Gakuto, you were on the same class, you've met at least three times and yet you don't even know her damn name?" Shishido shook his head in despair.

"Uh, I appreciate the nice comments but, that's _my_ notebook." A new figure suddenly came which Mukahi had guessed it was her.

"Oh and the name's Nakamura, _Kahi-kun._ And I appreciate my name not being damned, okay?" she turned her head to glare at Shishido and grabbed the notebook before storming off.

'_Wait, where have I heard that name before?__' _Mukahi suddenly thought but shook it off.

"Ore-sama demands to know what just happened." Atobe broke the sudden silence.

"Looks like Gakuto's girlfriend is in period." Oshitari adjusted his glasses and looked at the blushing Mukahi.

"She's not my girlfriend! I mean, I don't even know her name until now!" Mukahi replied, still red from the earlier comments.

"Yeah, I mean, it's basically impossible for you to even have one." Shishido replied as Mukahi glared at him again.

"Well, having –whatshername-- I mean Nakamura-san as a partner is pretty handy." Mukahi replied as he went off as well.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the project was running smoothly for the duo. They had finished up to the 6th chapter and now, they were working on their 7th. Although it's been sometime since they have been on a day off. Every day after classes, the two –Nakamura and Mukahi- would meet up at the library until 5 and went home at 6. Same goes for Saturdays. One o'clock up till 5 they would work hard, and sometimes, exchange jokes at each other. Usually, the jokes ended up as very light-hearted ones which resulted to Mukahi laughing all the way.

The moment Mukahi smiles and laughs at Nakamura's jokes, she would smile and laugh as well. She thought that maybe opening up to him a bit would help for them to get to know each other since, it was for 3 months. Soon, she began describing Mukahi to a child, later something more. She didn't know when she had developed a crush on him since the moment at the rooftop. She kept on thinking about him and realized that the more Mukahi smiles, the more she blushes and her heart thumps faster than usual. Maybe it was because of his carefree attitude? No one, not even herself knew the answer.

"I seriously say, we make the antagonist for chapter 7 named 'Kikumaru Eiji'" he suggested that for more than a couple of times.

"Why is that? I mean, you keep on saying that and well, we can if you want but, I still want to know why." She looked at him with her eyes carefully noticing his sudden change of emotion. Her brown eyes looking at him with such curiosity as he notices Mukahi's red hair. It's not like it's not noticeable, it's just that it was her first time to actually note of it being how long and what not.

"Just a random thought." He finally said breaking her daze. She blushed at her own thoughts and flipped her brown-elbow-length hair from her face to her ear. As much as she was curious of knowing his reasons, she knew not to push the subject any further.

"Besides that, nothing else. Let's go home seeing as it's late." Mukahi stretched as he stood up and grabbed his belongings. Nakamura stood up as well only to drop her notebook. Mukahi leaned and grabbed the notebook but their hands accidentally touched. He flinched and gave her the notebook and went off. Nakamura went home as well. As much as she likes him, she knew it was basically impossible. But, at least he knew her name and not calling her –whatshername- anymore.

Nakamura sat on her bed as she typed on her laptop. Mukahi was online as well. She knew it was Mukahi the very first moment he talked with her. She just hoped that he doesn't know about her. And how fate just loved messing with her.

"Sorry, for the hiatus. I was busy with my project." Mukahi types as she replied "No problem, me too XD" she types in her usual emoticon and waited for his response.

"So, how do I get into details this time Crazy-chan?" Mukahi typed in as she responded. She explained to him the basics, the not too much and not too little policy and of course, she gave him an example. The problem is, she forgot he saw that example in one of their meetings.

"Wait a… Nakamura-san?!" Was Mukahi's reply to her while she stared at herself disbelievingly. She had just gave out her identity when it was her only chance to know her crush more without giving it away.

"I uh…" she typed in and sighed as she continued, "Look Mukahi, I have to go. I'll see you around." She typed as she signed off and closed her laptop. She wished she could stay at home tomorrow.

Mukahi stared at his computer for who knows how long. He never thought of Nakamura being the cheery and hyper Crazy-chan. I mean, the Nakamura he knew was neutral and quiet. So, he never expected her to be Crazy especially since Crazy was hyper and bubbly on the internet.

So, maybe he never knew her that much after all. I mean, they just had known each other for 3 months. Still, now that you mention it…

Mukahi tried to paint an image of her in his mind. She was about as tall as he was but, maybe a few inches shorter. She had brown-elbow-length hair that matches with her eyes. She normally stayed quiet and just stood at the sidelines. Now that he thought about it, he actually never knew she existed until the day of the project.

The day that they had a fight over stupid things. The day that he actually felt a lot comfortable with girls around.

It's not that he doesn't like girls. Well, being at Hyoutei with so many fan girls that practically came there for the sake of seeing their king, no wonder he will think differently about girls. He was putting them in a stereotypical box and labeling them.

'… _that girl you kept mentioning is probably the type who puts people into stereotypical boxes and labels them__'_

He chuckled lightly at the thought of what his partner had said. Maybe, he doesn't know all about Nakamura. But at least he knows that somehow, they had some things in common. Well, in terms of personality anyway.

He sighed at his idiocy, closed the computer, and went to bed. He was starting to like Crazy-chan only to be shocked that she was Nakamura. But, now that you mentioned it, their personalities seemed to be alike. Nakamura was quiet and honest but, she can be hyper too. She had contrasting personalities that were similar with Crazy-chan. He was still surprised that he didn't notice that earlier. Besides, no wonder she called him 'Kahi-kun'. Now back to the topic, she can be as scary as Atobe when she is pissed off or as cute as a puppy when she wanted to. Now that he mentioned it, most of the time she was cute during his times with her. Wait, did he just called her cute? He blushed at his own comments and went to bed immediately.

The next day, Mukahi invited Nakamura at his practice for her to get more inspiration. Her heart jumped up and down in joy but of course, she didn't let him notice that. She was so happy that she didn't notice Mukahi's blush when he was asking.

What she saw shocked her the most. Mukahi was almost flying in the air as he did a Moon Salute hitting the ball back. She was awed and she immediately described this feeling inside her notebook. Meanwhile, Mukahi was glancing at her only to be disappointed, as she looked uninterested of the events. He thought he can impress her through his Moon Salute but it failed. He smashed the ball giving him and Oshitari the final point for the win. Oshitari saw the duo and sighed at their unsynchronized thoughts. So, he decided to help his partner a bit. But, just a bit.

"So, how are things with you and Nakamura?" Oshitari asked at his partner who seemed to be uninterested at the topic. He was too busy staring at her from a far.

"Gakuto? You seemed dazed." With that, Mukahi snapped and looked at Oshitari. Mukahi blushed and went off leaving Oshitari smirking behind his back.

"Looks like from here onwards I will be the author." Oshitari stated to no one in particular and proceeded on with his classes. Well, with the sudden change of events, looks like Oshitari will be helping out a lot at his partner's confused state.

After the practice, Nakamura and Mukahi avoided any contact at all. Since they have no Literature for today, there was no chance of her to talk to him. It was getting awkward. Did he notice that she liked him? Did he finally learned and decided to stay away from her? With that conclusion, she sighed and tried to get herself into other stuff rather than thinking about her miserable love-life.

Mukahi sighed for the fifth time since after practice. Was she avoiding him? He kept on glancing and she avoided any contact with him. She must be angry for wasting her time at practice. Mukahi tried to figure out what was wrong only to be lectured by a teacher about not listening.

A few days later, Nakamura and Mukahi finally finished their novel. It turned out to be good one. Since they have a few more days until deadline, they decided to take a break from all the schoolwork. With that, the two noticed that they were distancing one another. They had avoided any contact at all costs. Oshitari stayed at the sides, sighing as he tries to come up with a plan.

As soon as the passing of projects were due, everything went back to normal. No more meeting up in libraries, at parks, at practice. It was all about tennis. Oshitari noticed the gloom in Mukahi's face as he didn't replied back to Shishido when he called Mukahi an idiot. Oshitari sighed once more, looks like he has some re-writing to do. So, he had to use his last card.

Oshitari did notice that Mukahi liked Nakamura. More than friends and crushes. It was love. As soon as he starts a topic, it was always about the project or Nakamura that entertained the tensai. Either that or Mukahi somehow made all topics turn into his project or Nakamura. However now, he can't do that and Oshitari noticed as well that Mukahi was acting a lot colder than usual. And seeing him in that state was pretty mortifying as Atobe would have their heads off. The Nationals was less than 2 weeks away and he knew he had to do something. Well, one things for sure, it was not a one-sided love. It was pretty obvious that Nakamura likes Mukahi too. She was dense to the fact that Mukahi likes her too when it was obvious. The same goes for Mukahi. He sighed once more as he thought about the two idiots' unsynchronized thoughts.

As soon as classes ended, Nakamura went out of her classroom and straight to the library. She forgot that their project was finished and wasted her time in going there. Sighing, she slowly went out only for her to be greeted by a certain tensai who invited her to practice. She wasn't able to decline since Oshitari kept on bringing the topic of how much Mukahi improved and they were having a practice match with Seigaku. So she thought that maybe she would see his jumps again just to get her spirits lifted up somehow.

She gapped at the scene in front of her. Mukahi was losing against a certain red-head acrobat like him. Her heart felt a sting of pain as she sees him pained like that. Oshitari left her at the benches for he had some games to attend to as well. Nakamura had the sudden urge to throw up and cry.

He was losing the game. He was losing it against his rival. What's worst is that he has no more energy left and it was the 3rd game. He thought of giving up. Like what most people would do. Like what he did when he learned that Nakamura didn't like him.

Wait, Nakamura didn't like him too? But he didn't even know. It's just like this game. He still has a chance.

Nakamura saw the determination in Mukahi's eyes and the zero energy he has. Maybe if she cheers for him he would get his energy back. What was she thinking? It's not like some anime movie or something like that. But it was worth a shot.

"Gakuto-kun! You can do it! You can defeat him!" she finally reached her voice within and yelled at the courts causing the attention to be reverted at her.

Nakamura's sudden yell woke Mukahi up. He returned the ball full speed and regained his energy. Kikumaru was at lost for words as he looks up to see a girl cheering for Mukahi. Looks like his rival does have love interest after all.

Mukahi suddenly smiled at the middle. She was watching him so he had better not loose plus, she called him by his first name. The second he swung his racket back he did a Moon Salute to smash it. He was catching up which made Nakamura happy. He was going to win. He was going to play all what he has for her.

"This is mine Kikumaru!" Gakuto yelled as he did a Moon Salute but tripped on a wrong footing and it was out. Kikumaru won the game honestly. Mukahi was devastated. Worst of all she was there to see it all happen. His lost against his rival. He had the urge to throw his racket in the ground. When he was about to, something stopped him from doing so. A small hand touched his left hand gently as if massaging it.

"Are you okay Mukahi-san?" Nakamura asked him looking with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry I lost…" Mukahi still felt depressed after all.

"It's fine as long as you gave everything you have." She replied giving her one of the warmest smiles, she has. She rarely does and that action made Mukahi blush a bit.

"You know… Nakamura-san… I—uh…" Mukahi stuttered as he tried to confess his feelings. It wasn't everyday he confesses to a girl so it was weird and hard for him.

"Oh get on with it! Just say you like her already sheesh… Your so lame Gakuto" Shishido blurted out since they were the main attraction of the Hyoutei AND Seigaku regulars now.

"Shishido YOU IDIOT!" Mukahi was blushing with different shades of red. The same goes with Nakamura. Well, if it's only the regulars, it's fine but, their rival school just HAD to be there. Screw Atobe and his worst timing.

"… I—uh, have to go!" Nakamura was definitely flustered and ran all the way up to the bleachers. The only problem was she tripped. The second that happened, Mukahi's instincts to kick in and instantly went up and caught her, bridal style.

"Are you okay?" Mukahi asked her as she nods. Carefully putting her down, she bowed once and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh and I like you too Kahi-kun!" She added as she waves bye and took off. Mukahi just smiled at her back and frowned at the sight of his rival.

"Nya~! That was an epic confession!!" Kikumaru commented on Mukahi as he twitched and suddenly smirked as a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Heh, at least I have a girlfriend now. Unlike you. You're probably unpopular anyway." Mukahi bragged about his new 'girlfriend'.

"What!? I have you know that I am popular! Everyone knows me at school-nya!" Kikumaru was enraged. With that, Kikumaru pestered Oishi into having a girlfriend which resulted in the vice-captain blushing.

"… That idiot…" Nakamura sighed as she smiled at his new 'boyfriends' actions.

"Well, at least he is your idiot now." Oshitari smirked and went off leaving a confused Nakamura.

"Oi, Gakuto, your girlfriend is waiting for you." Oshitari called out to Mukahi which resulted in him running.

"Seriously, how did she like that idiot?" Shishido asked his kouhai who just smiled back at him.

"I'm pretty sure that Mukahi-senpai is nice. Besides, don't they look cute together?" Ootori pointed at the new couple walking and laughing.

"Ahhn~ Ore-sama is surprised that Gakuto managed to get himself a girlfriend before Ore-sama." Atobe flipped his hair and walked on as he continued to order the freshman around.

"Besides that, it would take some time before they start showing their affection in public." Oshitari smirked at the two who looked like they were bickering.

"Wait, did you have something to do with this Oshitari?" Shishido eyed the tensai carefully as Oshitari just left them with a proud smirk still showing. Looks like Gakuto owes him a lot more than he even knows.

"Oh and did I mention that Oshitari-kun is scaring me? It was like he knew what was going to happen." Nakamura asked his boyfriend.

"Well, he is just like that. Speaking of which, how did you get there? I mean, last time I know, you got lost just because you went to find the bathroom" Mukahi chuckled at the memory.

"Hey, this school is big! Not to mention it's courts. To answer that, Oshitari-kun asked me and persuaded me." She replied as a sudden look lift upon the duos face.

They had been it! They had been set up! Oshitari was playing with them all along.

"That bastard!" Mukahi cursed at his partner.

"Well, you better thank him since I liked it how he re-wrote our story." She smiled lightly as he still cursed his partner's name.

"Oh and Rin-chan?" Mukahi suddenly looked at Nakamura who was startled at the sudden change of names.

"Don't mention that guy's name anymore. You do know I am the jealous types right?" He smirked as Nakamura rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And with that the two lived a peaceful life together as a couple." Oshitari recited a few lines from his notebook that he wrote. It was how he planned to get his best friend and his crush together. Then suddenly, someone called and told him that he had a gift. He grabbed the small box and opened it only to find a new pair of glasses. He saw a note and read it. He smiled at the words written in the note.

_'That guy… well, at least he has her now to help him.'_ Oshitari smirked proudly again as he folds the note and heads off.

'_Oi, Yuushi, don__'__t conclude that I still have no idea that this was your plan. Anyway, I just came to tell you that thanks, since, because of your plans, I scored the cutest girlfriend. And seriously, why didn__'__t you just tell me in the first place? Okay, I__'__m done ranting seeing as this paper is too small._

_Mukahi Gakuto_

_(P.S. I still can__'__t believe you set us up which by the way is not a nice thing to do at your partner.)__'_

* * *

_{ TADAH!!! It__'__s done! My very first… Okay, second OCxCanon! I will tell you, my first one ended up badly. A PURE UBER SUE! Anyway, please tell me if you like it or it needs some more stuff since this was the first time I wrote something this long (Microsoft word counted 6000+ words) So yeah. Reviews are welcome as well as Constructive Criticism. Thanks again to my beta KE-chan/Yamashita Rie}_


End file.
